The Incredible Shrinking Day
The Incredible Shrinking Day is a music video starring the Eds who are shrunk by a potion made by Sarah who puts them in a doll house. The Eds eventually escape and return to regular size. The animation of the music video is notably different than the regular animation. The song featured in the music video is "I'm Not Coming In Anymore". The song is written by Stuart Hill and performed by Garrett Freireich https://www.linkedin.com/pub/garrett-freireich/a/a6a/7a0 Lyrics :Sun's up, I hit the floor Shoes tied, I'm out the door Is this a clean shirt? I think it was one yesterday :Free day, I'm on the phone No plans, I got my cell on I call my boys up Spend a little time outside today :Never liked being in when I gotta be Never liked being told who I gotta see I like no commitments growing up around me :I'm not coming in anymore Everything I want and need is just outside this door I'm not coming in anymore Got too many friends on the outside That don't include you :Go ahead, think what you might All my friends got angles and insight And all kinds of facts and probabilities :You say we lack rhyme or reason I say we're meant for all seasons We scream with endless possibilities :Spent a lot of time trying to convince me My friends are two strikes against me Well I swing for the fences So that must make strike three That's fine by me :I'm not coming in anymore Well everything I want and need is just outside this door I'm not coming in anymore Got too many friends on the outside That don't include you Don't include you :Nothing ever seems right Like it does when it's not Playing in the right speed Cooking in the right pot I like things familiar And I don't belong here Don't belong here :I'm not coming in anymore Everything I want and need is just outside this door I'm not coming in anymore Got too many friends on the outside Plans on the outside That don't include you :Not coming in Not coming in Not getting back no more No more Noticeable Differences *Sarah has a chemistry set and is smart enough to know how to use it to make a shrinking potion. *Each of the Eds live in a building that looks more like an apartment. *Eddy has more hair (5 thick strands sticking out instead of 3 thin ones.) *Edd is not as clean as he is in the real series. *Ed's strands of hair are gone, but he has a head that has spikes sticking out of it. *Eddy seems to be almost the same height as Edd. *Edd has hair sticking out of the sides and back of his head. *Edd does not have the gap between his front teeth. *Eddy has a scooter and a surf board. *Ed has a bicycle. *Edd surprisingly has a skateboard. *In Sarah's room, almost everything is 3-D. *Edd's hat is more pointed. *None of the characters' outlines squiggle. Video References Category:Songs Category:The Real World